


[podfic] Conner

by therebaeka



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Female Clark Kent, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Underage Sex, but not much else, obnoxious news media, underage pregnancy (both off screen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therebaeka/pseuds/therebaeka
Summary: Smallville/DCU AU, Girl!Clark/Lex, She ran away after the accident while Lex was marrying Helen and never came back not even after Lex had turned up alive after all. A few years after that though she suddenly shows up on the front page under the headline, “LUTHOR’S ILLEGITEMATE CHILD?” with a redheaded kid just the right age who bears a striking resemblance to Lex. by katla_frej





	[podfic] Conner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conner](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350523) by me_ya_ri. 



> please don't castigate me for this. I've loved this since I read it way way back. I just found it again. I recorded this while my little sister was sleeping in the room. I had no mic this time so I am very sorry.

 

**Title:[Conner](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/223636.html?thread=46827156#t46827156)**

**Author:**   [**me_ya_ri**](http://me-ya-ri.dreamwidth.org/)

**Read by: therebaeka**

**Summary:** Smallville/DCU AU, Girl!Clark/Lex, She ran away after the accident while Lex was marrying Helen and never came back not even after Lex had turned up alive after all. A few years after that though she suddenly shows up on the front page under the headline, “LUTHOR’S ILLEGITEMATE CHILD?” with a redheaded kid just the right age who bears a striking resemblance to Lex. by [katla_frej](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=katla_frej)

 **Download:** [[here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/46kbex1m78ec8ee/%5Bpodcast%5D%20conner.wav)]


End file.
